


You Move Me

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga, and waffles, and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Move Me

"Press strongly with your hands and feet, straighten your elbows, firm your thigh muscles, lift your ribs and lengthen your sides, now take a deep breath . . . okay."

Danny straightens up from his best attempt at downward-facing dog and watches Steve do the same, then fold himself in half, palms on the ground, forehead nearly touching his shins. He makes it look easy, while Danny knows from experience that muscles he didn't even know he had will be talking to him tomorrow. Once every couple of weeks—more often, if Steve reminds him pointedly that he's been complaining about his back—he'll join Steve for his morning yoga routine. It's worth it just to see Steve's easy grace, his economy of movement, to watch him stretch and twist and fold, and to see how loose-limbed and goofy he looks when he's finished, grinning and pleased with himself, pleased with Danny for being there with him.

"Look at you, not even breaking a sweat. You know this means I've earned an extra waffle, right?"

Steve shakes his head and laughs, relaxed and happy. "Sure, Danno, whatever you say."

"Whatever I say? Then I say get over here. C'mon, c'mere." Steve comes, pushes right into Danny's space, and he may not be sweaty, but he's warm under his t-shirt and shorts, and Danny can feel that he's half-hard, nudging against Danny's belly. "You like watching me be bendy, is that what this is, huh?" Steve's busy nuzzling under Danny's ear, which seems like maybe it's answer enough, and his hands are settled on Danny's hips, holding him close.

"Feet wider than hips," Danny murmurs, and Steve shifts to do it, putting himself closer to Danny's height. "Firm up those thigh muscles, McGarrett," he says, sliding a hand up the back of Steve's thigh, pushing the hair against the grain and feeling the long muscles jump. "Now, hold the pose," he says, letting his thumb graze the crease where Steve's thigh meets his ass, because he knows it makes Steve shiver every time, "and don't forget to breathe." Steve's scraping his teeth against Danny's jaw and panting into his ear, and when Danny gets his other hand between them, uses his fingers to map out Steve's length through his shorts, Steve sucks in a sharp breath. Danny kisses him, licks into his mouth and feels Steve shudder against him.

When they break apart, Danny can feel Steve trembling all over, can see the way he's all coiled energy, watching Danny with dark eyes and waiting to spring. "Now you're sweaty," he says, teasing his thumb against Steve's ass again, and Steve lunges. 

"Okay, okay!" Danny yells as he goes down laughing, not really trying very hard to fend off Steve and his grabby hands. "Maybe," and Steve kisses him again, lush and hot and full of all kinds of promises, "maybe we can work on just a couple more positions."


End file.
